


You Just Have to Ask

by Phayte



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Blow Job, Body Image, Hand Job, M/M, Mirrors, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 20:38:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13442940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte
Summary: Anonymous said: Devilman idea! Ryo sucking Akira's cock!-- What was meant to be a drabble turned out to be a bit more. Thank you Anon Tumblr! lol! Hoping I filled your thirst!





	You Just Have to Ask

It was always a thrill when they were done slaughtering demons. Stepping out of the shower, Akira wrapped a towel around his waist and walked out to the sitting room where Ryo was on his computer. 

“I didn’t think I’d get all that demon shit off of me!” Akira said, drying his hair. 

“That one was overly messy,” Ryo stated, looking his way. “You should have taken care of that in the shower.” Ryo’s eyes running down his body. 

Looking down, Akira couldn’t help but blush at the hard on he was sporting. This new body of his seem to have a mind of its own. When ever he fought, his cock got hard afterwards. He could jerk off over and over, it never was enough. 

“I… ugh… I did,” he stammered. 

Dammit! Why was he always so hard? 

“You should ask one of those girls you hang around with to help you,” Ryo said.

“Oh right, you mean just walk up and ask for a blow job?” Akira asked with a laugh.

“Exactly,” Ryo said. “It would help your mental status and make you less irritable.” 

“Whatever! It is not like I am good looking like you are!” Akira spit out, not thinking about what he said. 

Ryo looked up from the laptop he was on, staring Akira in the eye. “You think I am good looking?” 

Running his hand through his wet hair, Akira gave a nervous laugh. “Well.. I mean.. You know… for a guy and all.” 

“What about me is  _ good looking? _ ” Ryo asked. 

He was not going to let this drop. Akira had known Ryo long enough to realize this. Sitting down in the chair nearest to him, he couldn’t look at him as he said it. “Well you know… the blond hair… the blue eyes… and you are fit.” 

“Have you even looked at yourself lately, Akira?” Ryo asked. “You are not small and plain anymore.”

Hanging his head, Akira couldn’t look over where Ryo was. He knew what he saw in the mirror, but his mind still reflected on the small wimpy kid. He knew this was not the case anymore, and he quickly wanted to change the conversation around. 

“So what was up with that demon tonight?” Akira asked.

“You are avoiding my question,” Ryo said, setting his laptop down and sitting up taller, staring at him. 

A deep sigh an Akira was very aware all he was wearing was a simple bathroom towel around his waist. He had never been so uncomfortable around his friend in his life. 

“I mean… sure… but…” Akira did not know how to answer this. 

Standing up, Ryo walked over were Akira was and held his hand out. He noticed his hand shook as he took Ryo’s hand and stood up. As Ryo’s hand left his, it went to where the towel was tucked at his hip, a quick jerk of his hand, and Akira felt the cool air on his cock. He was standing there bare naked as Ryo’s eyes wandered down his body. 

Hands turning him, Akira was faced to a floor length mirror with Ryo standing behind him. “Look at yourself,” Ryo said. 

Akira looked at what was a stranger in the mirror. A shadow of himself remaining. Hands on his hips that were not his, that was what he stared at. Ryo kept his hands on him, moving from his hips up to his stomach. “You have muscle definition you didn’t have before,” Ryo whispered in his ear. The hands moving higher, palms splayed over his pectorals. “See how strong you have gotten.” 

Gasping when Ryo quickly pinched his nipple, Akira could not take his eyes off of Ryo’s hands. They were sliding down his sides, those fingers caressing each muscle in its path. “Look at yourself!” Ryo said, this time louder. 

Snapping his attention, Akira looked at himself. He was a bit taller than Ryo was now, and definitely more filled out, broader, muscular. He looked older. Each flex of his body showcased a muscle he did not have before. His legs strong and powerful, his arms and hands that had slaughtered demons. 

Hands trailing lower, where his hips were, Akira’s gaze watched as those hands on his body got closer to his hard cock. The closer those hands got, the more he could feel his insides twisting and turning. Ryo was touching him, in a way he never had before. 

“You said I was good looking, right?” Ryo asked. 

All Akira could do was nod. 

“How good looking?” Ryo asked. 

No words would form. How did Ryo expect him to answer this? His mind only wandered to where Ryo’s fingertips were lightly teasing his pubic hair. His hands were  _ so close _ to his cock, if he moved just a little more, they would be touching him,  _ there _ . 

Akira almost cried out when the hands  _ did move _ and  _ did wrap around his cock _ . 

“I asked you a question,” Ryo said, his voice soft in his ear, vibrating down his body. 

Gulping, Akira looked in the mirror, locking eyes with Ryo. “Beautiful.” 

A small chuckle from Ryo and he pressed his chest to Akira’s back. His body was smaller than his now, but he seem to mold right to him. Hands slowly stroking his cock and Akira forgot what breathing was. Ryo’s hand was gentle on him, which was good as if his grip was any tighter, Akira was afraid he would cum on the spot and he would be beyond embarrassed. 

“Beautiful like your friend, Miki?” Ryo asked. 

Akira could only nod. How did Ryo expect him to carry on a conversation when his thumb was playing with the head of his cock? This was so much different then when he stroked off in the shower. Akira was keen to grabbing his cock, all too hard and stroking it fast. Ryo’s hand was gentle, slow-- caressing him, driving him insane. 

One hand letting go of him, and Ryo moved so they faced one another. A glimmer in Ryo’s eyes as he smiled at him and Akira found he was still not breathing. As Ryo fell to his knees, Akira decided he never needed to breath again. 

“Since you won’t ask one of your female friends, why don’t you ask me?” Ryo asked, his hand still slowly stroking his cock. 

Taking a deep breath, Akira felt all the blood in his body rush to his cock. Ryo’s mouth was shining as if wet from sticky gloss, all he could imagine was shoving his cock deep down his throat. 

“I… you…” Akira stammered. 

“I guess that will work,” Ryo said, smirking up at him. 

A pink tongue escaping from Ryo’s mouth, a gentle lick across the tip of his cock and Akira gasped loudly. The hand on his cock had stroked down to the base, holding him firmly while Ryo playfully licked at his cock. His tongue was wet and so warm. Akira could not take his eyes off of him, the mirror playing in the back of his vision. Seeing Ryo on his knees, licking at his cock had his head dizzy. 

Reaching out, Akira ran his fingers through Ryo’s hair. It was full and soft. Another smirk from Ryo and he traced his lips with the head of his cock. If Akira thought they were shiny before, they glistened now. His precum dripping off his bottom lip as he continued to smirk up at him. 

Sticking his tongue back out, Ryo held tight to the base of his cock, licking up the shaft, his tongue pressing into the vein on the underside of his cock. Akira moaned softly as the sensation of it all washed over him. 

The more Ryo licked at him, the more he felt his body tense up. He couldn’t take his eyes off of the sight below him. One last lick and Ryo opened his mouth, sucking on the head of his cock. Crying out, Akira did not realize he was pulling Ryo’s hair. The way Ryo’s tongue pressed into the slit of his cock as his lips thinned out around the thick head. 

_ There was no way he could last long! _

A hand caressing his balls was almost his undoing. Grabbing Ryo’s hand, he had to pull it away, it was too much. He was willing everything in his body not to cum right down Ryo’s throat at that moment. It seemed Ryo took note of this and stopped teasing him with his tongue and slowly slid his mouth down his shaft. 

He could not take him fully into his mouth. Akira was far too large. Ryo managed about a third of of his cock before he started to gag slightly and pull back. Slow sucking up and down his cock as the hand that was on his balls wrapped around the base of his cock, stroking in time with his mouth. 

It was hard not to grab Ryo’s hair and just thrust. He wanted to see his cock fill Ryo’s throat and gag him more, but Akira fought off the devil inside of him, telling him to do this. Holding still, he allowed Ryo to just slowly suck up and down. 

Pressure inside of him seemed to only build. He knew he had to be leaking all inside of Ryo’s mouth, but he never saw Ryo grimace away or make any face saying he was not enjoying this. When Ryo’s eyes met his, all Akira could take note was how full his mouth look with his cock in it. 

The more Ryo looked up at him, the more Akira felt the tightening in his body. Ryo  _ was beautiful _ , especially with his mouth so stretched around his cock. Letting go of the tight hold in his hair, Akira ran his fingers gently through those blond strands. He was getting close. 

“I’m about…” Akira breathed out. 

Ryo’s hand at the base of his cock tighten as did the suction on his mouth. Akira cried out, feeling his body shake, his orgasm ripping through him. Pleasure surrounded Akira as he screamed out, his cock spilling in Ryo’s mouth. He could not take his eyes off of him. Cum slipping out Ryo’s mouth, him gagging as he pulled off Akira’s cock, still stroking him. Splatters on Ryo’s cheeks as he let the cum slide out of his mouth. He had never seen Ryo so messy before-- it was glorious. 

Ryo reached over, grabbing the towel on the floor and cleaning his face. The cold air hitting his body and Akira was aware he was still naked in the sitting room. Shifting on his feet, Akira was not sure what to do at this moment. 

“There is a robe in the spare room you can put on till your clothes are cleaned,” Ryo stated. 

Walking down the hallway, Akira’s mind was spinning from everything that had happen. Did he just dream everything? If it wasn’t for his cock still being wet, he would almost say he was hallucinating. There was no way his best had just sucked him off. 

Or had he?

Tying the robe in place, he turned to see Ryo standing in the doorway. 

“Get some rest, we have more work to do tomorrow. I’ll have breakfast when you wake up,” Ryo said before turning and leaving the room. 

Akira noticed the mood had shifted again. Ryo was back to his normal self again, not the angel on the floor sucking him off. Reaching into his robe, his cock was soft against his leg, and still wet. 

It had not been a dream. Maybe if he went to sleep now, he could dream of it all over again. The thought of Ryo’s mouth stretched around him made his body tingle. Looking at the door, he knew Ryo was just in the other room. There was so much to say, ask… but he could think of none of it at the moment. Maybe what he truly needed was a good night’s sleep, especially now that he was fully spent and his body tired. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me and keep me going!!!  
>   
> Come find me on Tumblr!!! Ask are open!   
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


End file.
